counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Jeepathon2k
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Creator(s) = Jason Blum | First appearance = BETA 7.0 | Last appearance = BETA 7.1 }}Jeepathon2k ('''de_jeepathon2k')'' was a vehicle test map in Counter-Strike BETA 7 for the newly added vehicle code. The map served to test two vehicles, specifically 2 jeeps for each team, that were avaliable for players. In fact, Jeepathon2k was designed to be a race track although the only way to win was to plant or defuse the bomb, as a bomb defusal scenario, or eliminate all members of the opposing team. Oddly, there were even 4 hostages present in the map that can be rescued, even though there was no labeled hostage rescue zone. Overview Aside that this map was only created to serve as a test, this map was very open-spaced, perfect for snipers. If sniper weapons were allowed, both teams could easily pin themselves down and lead to the elimination of many players. Next, it appears that players could not move at default speed, probably to encourage the usage of the vehicles, and made it nearly unbearable to move around the large map. Finally, the map was very boring to play with as the vehicles were very hard to control (due to the GoldSrc engine is not made for driving vehicles) and gameplay can quickly become repetitive. Description de_jeepathon2k - Vehicle Test Map Mapping and Textures by: Paramedic911 Briefing: Get in a car and run someone over! (Press FIRE to continue) Gallery Trivia *The map's name is a portmanteau of Jeep and Marathon. *There are several barrels in the Spawn Zone of the Counter-Terrorists. These barrels can be shot with any weapon and will explode, causing damage to any nearby player. *Depending on the range, the Schmidt Scout and semi-auto sniper rifles may not be helpful in eliminating targets due to their ineffective bullet velocity and are fairly inaccurate compared to the AWP. *All players' speed in this map is greatly reduced, probably to encourage players to use the jeeps. *To use a jeep, use the interact key (default is E) at the control panel of the jeep and press and hold the forward (default is W) or backward key (default is S). To turn, use the strafe keys (default is A and D). **Regardless, the vehicles were very awkward to drive with. **If human players are present, players can enter the passenger seats to provide cover. Players can also plant the bomb on the car and drive away to prevent the CT's in defusing it. The driver must also be aware to drive slowly and avoid using the ramps or the bomb will drop out from the car. **However, because GoldSrc had limits for its time, using the vehicles is quite glitched: **#Passengers will fly into the air when the driver uses the ramps or bumps into another jeep, often causing heavy damage or even death. It is even possible to kill the passenger while they are in their seats. However the driver will not fly out the car because the driver is immobile while driving. **#The jeep may "sink" or become stuck into the ground if the player uses the ramp too many times. ***Sometimes, if the jeep hits the barrels or another player, the jeep will stop instantly. ***The only way to kill other players with the Jeep is by crushing the player into a wall; a simple collision with the Jeep will not kill the player. *The acceleration symbol for the jeep is the same as the tram in Half-Life. *The Jeep at the CT spawn has the "Hot Wheels" logo. *There is only one bombsite in this map, which is a toilet that is located next to an area with water, thus making Jeepathon2k the only beta map to lack two bombsites. *If this map is installed on Counter-Strike or Condition Zero, the CT spawn zone can be used to rescue hostages. **If played on Condition Zero, hostages may enter into the tunnel near the bombsite rather than going to the CT's spawn zone. *If a Counter-Terrorist does escort the hostages through the water, the hostages will lack a "swimming animation". *If someone does run over another player with one of the provided vehicles, the console will read "Victim was killed by a vehicle". However, drivers will receive money or lose money if he runs into another player. **If a driver kills a hostage with a jeep, the driver will not receive any penalties. Category:Bomb defusal maps Category:Hostage rescue maps Category:Beta maps